Kurama (Kyūbi)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kurama, commonly known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Bijuu (Tailed Beast/Chakra Monster) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ normally (Matched the combined Bijūdama of five other Biju’s with one of its own), Island level+ with charged Bijūdama (Contributed the major portion of the attack on the emerging Juubi) | At least Island level+ Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Its Bijuudama crossed the sea in mere moments) Striking Strength: At least Mountain level (Broke the Chibaku Tensei in its incomplete form) | Mountain level+ Durability: Island level+ (Tanked a blast from 1st Form Juubi) | At least Island level+ Stamina: Very High, Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves and Kurama is the strongest of the 9 Tailed Beasts Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very cunning, can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Also has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively tell its new team-mates on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast. Weakness: Always angry and easy to provoke, vulnerable to high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuuriki) it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around his power randomly Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Chakra Manipulation (High-level) -Chakra Sensing (High-level) -Can transfer its Chakra to others -Can create chakra arms -Tailed Beast Telepathy -Limited Pre-cog (via Negative Emotion Sensing) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Negative Emotions Sensing': Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. When Naruto achieved the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he in turn gained this ability. ⦁''Tailed Beast Shockwave: A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. When Naruto was in control while using Kurama's power, he demonstrated powerful shockwaves by roaring or movement of his arms. When enraged or when Kurama took control of his body, he has been shown to use explosions with powerful wave of his arms. ⦁'Bijūdama''' (Tailed Beast Ball): The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. : ⦁'Renzoku Bijūdama' (Continuous Tailed Beast Balls): The tailed beast or transformed jinchūriki fires multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession at the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Key: 50% Kyūbi | Prime Kyūbi Category:Naruto Category:Characters